


QUIETLY

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: He saw him again today.





	

 

> **Seungyoon saw him again today.**

 

He quickly noticed that he is no longer reading the same romance novel he had with him from a week ago. Today it’s something entirely different and he’s already absolutely engrossed in it. He didn’t seem like one of those people who needed to have a lot to be happy. He looks perfectly content just sitting on his usual table by the window with his tall glass of apple juice at 4PM. Only looking up every now and then from his book to watch the people passing by outside.

 

_Seungyoon wishes he could be right beside him._

 

He glances down at his notebook and his latte at some point. He’s stared at him for too long again and he’s trying to be careful not to get caught. He didn’t want him to think that he’s someone strange or creepy just because he’s unable to keep his eyes off him. His notebook is filled with nothing but lyrics about him, from the way his eyes shine to the bubbly laughter that escapes his lips. He’s _incredibly beautiful_ \- the heart pounding, hand shaking kind of _ridiculous beautiful._ Seungyoon can’t help but want to know what he’s thinking about, what kind of music he listens to, what all _his favorite things_ are.

 

_Seungyoon **quietly** loves him and he wants to know everything there is to know about him._

  
  
  
  
 

> **Jinwoo saw him again today.**

 

As usual, he’s sitting on the same table towards the back of the cafe with his guitar bag propped against the wall, his notebook wide open in front of him. His plump lips stick out as he concentrated on writing something. Occasionally, he’d lift his head and grin really cutely, taking a quick break by sipping on his latte. He looks like someone who is good at cheering up others and making them smile when they’re not in a good mood or having a hard time.

 

_Jinwoo knows because he’s one of them._

 

Watching him as he hid behind his book, he can’t help but find him absolutely fascinating. His smile is on another level entirely and he has deeply fallen for it from the moment he first saw it. It was like little rays of sunlight, _the first breath of life,_ a cloudless blue sky, and fragile petals. He was to him, like the _first flower_ in bloom in the springtime. Jinwoo wants to know what kind of things he writes down on his notebook, what him playing the guitar sounds like, what _all his passions_ are.

 

_Jinwoo **quietly** loves him and he wants to know everything there is to know about him._

 


End file.
